


Wrong Time, Wrong Place, But hey, not dead!

by HummingbirdHooligan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, absolute shenanigans via afterlife rules or what have you, basically i shove in molly right after campaign one ends and watch the chaos, has this been done before? this might be done already, im less familiar with vm versus the m9 but ill give it my best shot, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingbirdHooligan/pseuds/HummingbirdHooligan
Summary: Mollymauk was so bored of being dead. Luckily, some hot half elf in a feathery cloak has come to give him the opportunity of a (third) lifetime! Except where's this "Tal'dorei" place? And who's this group, "Vox Machina?"Updates as quarantine continues!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Wrong Time, Wrong Place, But hey, not dead!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this just wouldn't leave me alone, and I'm already stuck at home, so why not write it out? More to come as I feel like it, I guess!

Molly was terribly bored, being dead. He could only do so much wandering around in the nothingness of the afterlife before tiring of it all. After running through every song he could remember (which wasn’t a lot) he resorted to talking at the nothing. After all, there had to be _something_ listening, right? He hoped so.  
“Really I should get some kind of compensation, only living for two years and all that. I had so much else to do, y’know? Places to travel, people to look after. The whole world to explore, if I could manage it. Don’t you ever wish you could go back and just walk around?” He asked, not expecting an answer, but pausing anyway to fiddle with his coat. Blasted afterlife didn’t even leave him his cards to fidget with, so he had been reduced to picking at the embroidery on his poor, dirty coat.   
“Every day of my life, yes.” he heard. Molly started and whirled around to look at the source of the voice, seeing a rather fit looking half elf with long dark hair and a black feathery cloak. Molly was speechless for a moment, which was a rare occasion for him, but he quickly recovered himself, moving forward and extending a hand.  
“Mollymauk Tealeaf at your service, and who might I be speaking with? I presume you’re some sort of deity, have you come to judge me? Or just keep me from going insane while I talk to nothing? Either is appreciated, really, I just want to get _out_ of here.” 

The cloaked figure stood still, while Molly kept his hand extended, somewhat awkwardly. Eventually, he moved forward to take it, and his hand was cold. He shook it somewhat stiffly, before moving back again.

“I am the Raven Queen’s Champion... Forgive me, it has been… some time since I’ve interacted with... beings that are not my Queen.” He spoke with long pauses, and his voice was hoarse with disuse. Molly flitted his eyes up and down, looking at the studded leather armor that was… growing something from it? He raised an eyebrow. Fascinating.  
“And who’s the Champion when he’s at home, hmm? Assuming it is he, please correct me if I’m wrong, of course. And why have you come to visit little old me?”

The champion cracked something that could be called a smile, and Molly silently rejoiced. 

“I was once called… Vax’ildan. You are… correct. I’m here because… you are a… unique case, in the words of my Queen. You had only lived for two years, and yet your body lived for much more than that.”  
Molly straightened up, smile leaving his face.

“I want nothing to do with whoever had this body before. It’s mine now, and I’m not giving it up.” Vax’ildan nodded at his response.   
“That is exactly what she was hoping for. Your old occupant caused us… a great deal of trouble. But, you are not at fault for their actions. So, my Queen would like to offer you a… deal of sorts. One that benefits you… and me.” 

Molly cocked his head. “And what could I do that benefits the Raven Queen’s Champion? Aren’t you like, immortal undead or some such? Unless the deal is I get your job, in which case I’ll have to decline. Black doesn’t suit me one bit.”

Vax’ildan cracked another smile. “No, my job’s not open. We hope, if you accept, to return you to the material plane.” Molly couldn’t believe his ears. Back to the land of the living? Before eagerly accepting, he narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s the catch? That sounds like way too good of a deal.”

“The catch is, you won’t be in Wildemount. Nor will you be in your time, necessarily.”

Mollymauk considered it. Not being able to see Yasha and the rest again, but still being alive, versus not being able to see them again but being dead… It didn’t sound half bad.

“Where and when, then? And how does it benefit you?” 

“Tal’dorei. Around twenty years before your entry into the world. It benefits me because… I used to be alive.” He paused, sorrow in his face. Mollymauk listened, surprised. 

“My family, my sister… We were in a group much like your Mighty Nein. We saved kings, slayed dragons, defeated a dangerous entity that was trying to be a god. During these travels, I traded my life for my sister’s, my twin Vex’ahlia. As payment, I became the Champion of Death, and left my family behind. I would… greatly appreciate it, Mollymauk, if you would… look after them for me. They are good people. They need… well. They need a friend.” 

Molly looked at the lonely champion, and smiled, flourishing his hands and bowing.

“Call me Molly, mister Champion, of course I’ll help your family. I’ll miss my friends, of course, but if I can miss them while being alive and doing things, it’s certainly better than just loitering about in the afterlife.”

Vax’ildan smiled, and for the first time Molly could see, it was genuine and had a tint of hope to it.   
“Thank you, Mollymauk Tealeaf. I definitely owe you one. If you could give this message to my sister, when she finds you? My Queen is prepared to send you whenever you’re ready.”

Molly straightened his coat, and looked out at the nothing that surrounded them.  
“I am definitely ready whenever you are. What’s this message now?”  
Vax’ildan smiled, and leaned forward to whisper in Molly’s ear. Then, everything went white.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck, please tell me what you think!


End file.
